the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Shanghai Fortress
| director = Teng Huatao | producer = Wang Chen | writer = Jiang Nan Han Jinglong | based_on = Shanghai Fortress by Jiang Nan | starring = Lu Han Shu Qi | music = | cinematography = | editing = | studio = China Entertainment Investment Group Limited by Share Ltd China Film Group Corporation Tianjin North Film Group Beijing United Entertainment Partners Culture & Media Co., Ltd. Tencent Pictures | distributor = China Film Group Corporation (China) Beijing United Entertainment Partners Culture & Media Co., Ltd. (China) Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (United States) | released = | runtime = 107 minutes | country = China | language = Mandarin | budget = | gross = }} Shanghai Fortress ( ) is a 2019 Chinese science fiction and romance film directed by Teng Huatao and stars Lu Han and Shu Qi. Based on Jiang Nan's eponymous sci-fi novel (also translated as Once Upon a Time in Shanghai), the film depicts the human race's last stand in Shanghai fighting against aliens who try to seize a hidden energy source on earth in 2042. The film premiered in China on August 9, 2019. It was Godfrey Gao's final film before his death on November 27 2019. Cast * Lu Han as Jiang Yang * Shu Qi as Lin Lan * Godfrey Gao as Yang Jiannan * Shi Liang as Shao Yiyun * Wang Sen as Pan Hantian * Wang Gongliang as Zeng Yu * Sun Jialing as Lu Yiyi Production The film is adapted from the 2006 novel of the same name by Jiang Nan. Six years in production, and about 400 million yuan (US $57 million) budget, the film raked in just 119 million yuan in its opening weekend. Lu Han's salary for the film was rumoured to be 120 million yuan, however the director Teng Huatao clarified that it was not this high and sources suggested that Lu Han's salary for the film was between 2 million and 4 million yuan. Release The producer has unveiled the first trailer for the film on February 10, 2019. The film was released on August 9, 2019, in China. Reception Douban, a major Chinese rating site, gave the film a rating of 3.0 out of 10. The film received highly negative reviews in China. Viewers lamented on Sina Weibo that it is not a sci-fi film but a half-baked May-December love story between Shu Qi and Lu Han with a few sci-fi elements. Director Teng Huatao apologized on his social media on Sina Weibo for letting viewers down. Screenwriter and original novel writer Jiang Nan also apologized online, particularly to the fans of his book who were disappointed after waiting so many years for the film. On August 13, 2019, the producer apologized for using original video material from Shawn Wang in promoting the film. References External links * * * Category:2019 films Category:Mandarin-language films Category:Chinese films Category:Chinese science fiction films Category:Chinese romance films Category:Films set in Shanghai Category:Films shot in Shanghai Category:Films based on Chinese novels Category:Films based on science fiction novels